cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WheatyTruffles/Truffly Opinions on Chapter D
Heya, your not so friendly neighbourhood Truffles here with a rather expected blog post. Yes, despite not being heavily focused on by the lovely Rayshark, in place of giving all the attention to the lovely (if you didn't notice, I'm being largely sarcastic here) Chapter L, Chapter Deemo still has a good amount to offer to the section of the community that still actually cares about Cytus. Now, since I find it rather redundant to rank the songs and charts individually (since these songs hold their predominant appearances in an alternate game), I'll simply be giving them a mark out of 10, and expressing my reasons as to why it earns this mark. I'll also be awarding the chapter itself a mark out of 10 at the end of the blog, expressed by the mean of the 10 scores earned by each song, as well as a few extra variables. If you've managed to wrap your head around that, along with the everlasting fact that these are my opinions, and not specific facts...then let's get this started! |-|*insert Precipitation pun here*= Song #1: Rainy Memory Score: 7/10 This was admittedly quite a nice starting choice for the chapter, seeing as it was one of the easier songs in Deemo. Not a lot of chapters utilize this "start off slow" method (*cough* Chapter X *cough*), and it works to set up the later challenges you'll be confronted with. The chart itself is quite calming to go through, and although the song itself doesn't stand out, it serves to give you a relaxing experience while you play. Not a song I'd be shy to return to. |-|Interesting choices= Song #2: Undo Score: 8/10 Yeah, I actually like this song. Quite a lot, actually. Most would say that it's quite the awkward choice for this chapter, but I enjoyed playing it as much here as I did in Deemo. Actually, I think I enjoyed it more here. The chart is quite fast paced and entertaining for a Level 7, keeping you on your toes while not overwhelming you. Probably the greatest choice from Yuk-cheung Chun they could've decided on, with the single possible exception of Light Pollution. |-|And then they blew it= Song #3: Hua Sui Yue Score: 2/10 Rayark. What...were you thinking?! Not only did you pick a V.K. piece that practically no one cares about, but you gave it one of the most lacklustre slow charts this side of Chapter L. I mean, this song manages to be both boring and confusing as hell. Not even Finite Circuit does that, man! For V.K's first piece since Darkness, this was an absolutely atrocious return. And you guys complained about Undo... |-|Unlost traits= Song #4: I race the dawn Score: 4/10 Aside from being blatantly overrated difficulty-wise, this chart just feels...empty. Like, they could've done more with it. Also, the song itself was one I could care less for, for lack of a better description. In a single statement, this piece was a dull choice. |-|Really, V.K...?= Song #5: Wings of Piano Score: 6/10 At least this piece was much better than *insert joke about a specific other V.K. piece here*. Despite being great to listen to, the chart grates on your conscience, especially during the ending, which tries WAY too hard to mimic the patterns in Deemo. It's still fun to play, but Darkness easily tramples this one under foot. Not a stellar appearance by V.K. in this chapter. |-|The everlasting void= Song #6: Utopiosphere Score: 7/10 Cutting the crap: I freaking adore this song. Hence the only reason as to why this piece earned a score this high in the first place. The chart suffers from the same emptiness that IRTD does...only worse. It didn't capture the exhilarating feeling that the Deemo chart did in anyway whatsoever, making it surprisingly forgettable. If this had been given a solid Level 7 chart, it could've easily earned a 9/10. |-|Screw my fingers= Song #7: Fable Score: 8.5/10 Now, this is freaking fun to play! Unlike the Deemo chart, which went a bit too overboard, the chart in Cytus delivers an ample challenge while still managing to entertain you. While the song isn't as monumental as other Mili pieces, it still compliments the chart very nicely. A fantastic experience that, despite kicking me in the Truffle nuts, is a blast for me to play. |-|Simplicity rules= Song #8: Angelic Sphere Score: 8/10 Okay, despite this song being mediocre at the absolute best, it has one of the greatest Level 7 charts I've ever played. It fills me with an air of grace that I never expected out of this song...ever. Take a close look, ICE. You can be fun without being ballbustingly difficult! Quel surprise! TP 100ing this one was both a joy and a neat challenge for me. |-|Into the black lair...of a separate variety= Song #9: Leviathan Score: 9/10 Okay, I'm expressing my full guilty pleasure to this piece right here and now. Despite originally not wanting Leviathan in Cytus, I can safely say that Rayark has laid my fears to rest, delivering a chaotic challenge that falls just short of the exhilarating pleasure I derive from The Ricochet. Despite breaking so many of the values I originally held sacred (specifically the one about using triple notes haphazardly), I still couldn't stop myself from playing this one again and again. Despite my cold relationship with NeLiME's music style, I...loved...Leviathan. I must look like such a gigantic hypocrite at the moment...but I could care less. This is, without a doubt, the magnus opus of the chapter. |-|Which leaves...= Song #10: Magnolia Score: 4.5/10 This...is a good song. Not magnificent, in my opinion, but worth listening to over again. However, Rayark took the people's words about the Deemo chart being easy way too closely to heart. This chart, in a single phrase, tries too hard. The patterns are utterly ridiculous, making this piece borderline unenjoyable to play. There's a difference between exhilarating chaos (see The Ricochet and Leviathan), and nonsensical rubbish. This chart fails to see that difference. The one redemption is that the chorus is kind of enjoyable to play, and even that's ruined the second time around with the shoddy, repetitive usage of double notes. Again, a lackadaisical return by a previously triumphant one-shot artist. |-|The end justifies the means= 7... 8... 2... 4... 6... 7... 8.5... 8... 9... 4.5... ...?... ...Profit! *cough* Sorry. The final Truffly Chapter Deemo score is... 6.9/10 *insert donger face here* This chapter isn't fantastic. It also isn't abysmal. I'd say it does traverse along the lower half of my chapter list, but it still has several aspects about it that appeal to me, and that should appeal to you. It's one that's absolutely worth returning to, despite the visible rush put behind it. It seems like 9.0 did have a somewhat positive product behind its release. ^_^ I hope you all enjoyed! See you all in the next project! ...Also, I'm deleting any and all comments on this blog that request a Chapter L review. No exceptions. <3 Category:Blog posts